Many mobile computing devices today provide, in addition to telephony service, mobile applications. Every day, applications for mobile devices are being released to the public. The very nature of mobile computing requires that sessions related to mobile applications depend upon wireless communication links that may be unreliable. For example, a mobile telephone may lose connectivity when the user is travelling through a tunnel. Currently, this scenario typically causes an application session to be terminated.
Caching techniques may be used to mitigate some issues with respect to mobile application architectures. However, in today's mobile enterprise architectures, caches are typically passive in nature. In other words, caching is either enabled or disabled with no regard for the current or future state of any particular mobile application session or the components involved.